starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Master Handsome
Bem-vindo (a) !thumb|Feliz estou eu, por você à nos se juntar! Olá Master Handsome, seja bem-vindo à Star Wars Wiki em Português. Obrigado pela sua edição na página Sabre de luz. Para começar, recomendamos que leia nossas páginas de ajuda para editar corretamente: *Páginas internas: **'Manual de Estilo '(altamente recomendado) **'Guia de Leiaute '(altamente recomendado) **'Portal de ajuda' **'Coisas para fazer' Depois, é só editar! Pesquise nossas atividades e mãos à obra. Há muita coisa a ser feita! Esperamos que aproveite sua estadia aqui! Você sempre é encorajado a participar da comunidade e do fórum. Ah, e você pode assinar seu nome em páginas de discussão usando três tils, assim:~~~. Quatro tils (~~~~) produzem seu nome e a data/hora atuais. Se você tem alguma dúvida, veja as páginas de ajuda, ou me pergunte em minha página de discussão. Que a Força esteja com você! — Thales César (discussão) 19h41min de 19 de Dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Sabre de luz Olá! Eu estou vendo a página sobre o Sabre de luz, e considero muito boa sua iniciativa, mas você é um usuário novo aqui na Wiki e muito o que aprender você ainda tem (hehe), por isso lhe deixei uma mensagem alguns dias atrás com dicas úteis de como começar; mas, vejo que você a apagou... não faça mais isso, ok?, sua página de discussão é um ótimo meio de outros utilizadores se comunicarem com você. Então, a colocarei logo abaixo de novo. ;) Bem, agora sobre a página dos sabres de luz, digamos que eu vejo ela, e não sei se ela está melhor do que estava antes... :P Vejamos porque: *Primeiramente, você adicionou muitíssimas imagens! Isso não é legal, o foco da página deve estar no texto, as imagens servem apenas para acompanhar; *Os títulos e subtítulos não estão colocados da maneira correta, você colocou alguns em itálico ou negrito, isso não é necessário (além disso, você colocou imagens dentro de subtítulos, isso é um erro grave); *Você removeu muitos elementos do artigo... isso não é bom! Pra começar a consertar a página, sugiro que dê uma olhada na minha mensagem aqui embaixo te apresentando links importantes na Wiki pra iniciantes, e também a mensagem de boas vindas aqui em cima. Não esqueça de me deixar uma mensagem se tiver dúvidas! Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 21h31min de 26 de Dezembro de 2013 (UTC) :Certo, primeiro tente arrumar aqueles erros que eu disse, tente o melhor que puder, e anote qualquer dúvida pra me perguntar depois, ok? JediSam(discussão) 01h50min de 27 de Dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Olá! Olá Master Handsome Bem vindo à Star Wars Wiki. Obrigado pela ajuda Contudo, há algo que precisa saber: aqui na Star Wars Wiki, nós temos duas páginas que nos guiam e que dizem como os artigos devem ser escritos, estruturados e criados: Manual de Estilo e o Guia de Leiaute. Mas não se preocupe!|}} Leia estas duas páginas. Elas contém instruções de como editar corretamente aqui na wiki. Além disso, }.|}} Uma vez que você tiver lido estas páginas, volte a editar! Nós estamos muito ansiosos para vê-lo em ação, mas queremos que edite corretamente para poder nos ajudar com a wiki. Por favor, se tiver qualquer problema, dúvida, dificuldade, não hesite em me deixar uma mensagem! Estou aqui para ajudá-lo a nos ajudar. Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 01h58min de 20 de Dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Dúvida Primeiro, dê uma olhada aqui Ajuda:Predefinições. Quando estiver editando uma página, é só olhar no menu de edições, e clicar onde diz "Adicione predefinições:" e procurar a predefinição que deseja. Então vai aparecer um código na página assim: Então, basta preencher depois dos "=", assim: É isso! JediSam(discussão) 18h06min de 29 de Dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Dúvidas Olá! Código das userboxes: Utilizador:Lele Mj/Userboxes. Bem, sobre as infoboxes, eu esqueci de te falar uma coisa: parece que você usa o modo Visual pra editá-las, e este não é o mais adequado. Sugiro que você use o modo Fonte, lá você verá o código parecido com o da minha mensagem acima. :P Daí, é só criar uma linha dentro dela, adicionando o seguinte: |nome = Master Handsome Pra imagem, vai aparecer algo assim: |image = thumb É só tirar o thumb e colocar 250px no lugar! Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 13h51min de 6 de Janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Tem diferença Olá, Master Handsome, bem eu vi que em Sabre de Luz vc adicionou informações cânon em artigo legends, bem isso é um erro comum a novos usuários, fique esperto e não faça mais isso. http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sabre_de_luz?diff=112070&oldid=112055 clique aqui para ver o que eu mudei. Esepro, que vc leia estas páginas *(Star Wars Wiki:Guia de Leiaute) *(Star Wars Wiki:Manual de Estilo) *(Ajuda:Tutorial) May the force be with us! E nunca faça vandalismo! Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 10h20min 04 de Janeiro de 2016 Re: Pedido de Desculpas Olá Master Handsome! Bem, não há com o que se desculpar. Erros são comuns para novos usuários, basta apenas voltar atrás com calma e tentar melhorar! Boa sorte com os sabres de luz! Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 14h08min de 4 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Ah, e também, muita coisa mudou desde sua última edição! Por exemplo, a separação de páginas Legends e Cânon que o Yeelhoy comentou. Por isso, não esqueça de revisar os Manuais quando for editar, ok? :JediSam(discussão) 14h45min de 4 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Re: Legends e Cânon Não, não pode. Exatamente devido a esse problema que houve a separação: a página Legends é para o conteúdo Legends e Cânon para Cânon. Note que o sabre do Kylo é do episódio VII, portanto faz parte do novo conteúdo Cânon, então adicione isso na página cânon de sabres de luz. A única exceção à regra é o conteúdo Cânon que existia antes e que continuou cânon, por exemplo os filmes I a VI, só que é aconselhado manter reduzida as informações deste tipo numa página Legends. JediSam(discussão) 15h15min de 4 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC)